The Prankster Challenge
by The Silver Vault
Summary: When Fred and George send a letter to all the students of Hogwarts issuing a list of pranks to complete for a year free supply of their products, which student will win. An AU Trio Sixth Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: This was previously posted on my main account but I have decided to move it to my alt account. Th story was completed before I decided to move it however I am editing and adding stuff to the chapters.**

* * *

Somehow the Weasley twins had hidden letters throughout Hogwarts for the students to find. While they were eating breakfast or working in their shop, students were reading their letters.

 **Dear Students of the school of boredom,**

 **It is your favorite pranksters, Fred and George Weasley. We know you miss us dearly even the Slytherins.**

 **You are probably really curious as why we wrote and hid these letters for you to find. First off the hiding the letters was just to add a bit more mystery to it, and the reason we wrote these letters was to tell you our biggest fear.**

 **Ever since we left Hogwarts not one of you have played a prank on a Professor, and we fear that the art of pranking may die out at Hogwarts.**

 **Therefore, we have created a little challenge for all you and whoever completes it first will win a lifetime supply of our products.**

 **1\. Cover your body in garlic paste, and claim it's to stop Snape drinking your blood.**

 **This was something we always wanted to do ourselves, but sadly never found the time.**

 **2\. Tell Professor McGonagall that the reason you didn't do your homework, was because a pink pony said not to do it.**

 **3\. Hold Mrs. Norris hostage until Filch sings Mary had little a Lamb twenty times.**

 **We hate Filch, and that cat is pure evil.**

 **4\. Threaten to steal all of Dumbledore's candy unless he makes you a God.**

 **5\. Say you're Voldemorts love child, no matter how many times a professor says that you're not.**

 **6\. Trash Professor Snape's bedroom.**

 **7\. Use the excuse" I didn't turn up for potions because I was trashing your room, Professor Snape. "**

 **8\. Tell Professor McGonagall you love her.**

 **9\. Demand a chocolate milkshake in detention.**

 **Bonus points if you actually get a chocolate milkshake.**

 **10\. Scream Snape stole your teddy at breakfast for two weeks.**

 **Now our young pranksters we bid you good day, Sincerely The Weasley Twins**.

* * *

Excitement about the twins challenge had spread all over Hogwarts among the students, from the first years to the seventh year students. All vowed to keep the Professors in the dark about the challenge. Some of the Slytherins weren't happy about it, but were looking forward to seeing the Gryffindors get into trouble.

To the shock of many, it was clumsy, shy Neville Longbottom who performed the first prank. True, he wasn't as clumsy or shy as his first year, but no one expected him to do anything like this.

Neville decided it couldn't do any harm for him to compete in the prank challenge and had the perfect idea on which prank he would do first.

Professor Snape had bullied and belittled Neville ever since his first potion lesson, and it was high time he got a taste of his own medicine

The smell of garlic wafted through the potion's classroom, both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students knew that someone was performing the garlic paste prank. They were eager to see what was going to happen, but we're trying hard not to alert Snape that something was up.

It didn't take long for the stench of garlic to reach Professor Snape's nostrils, and it took him no time at all for him to locate where the disgusting smell was coming from.

"Mister Longbottom would you care to explain why you happen to reek of garlic?" Snape asked, trying not show that smell was getting to him.

"I am wearing garlic paste Sir ' Neville said, his voice sounding as if it belonged to another.

"Why are you wearing garlic paste? Longbottom" Snape asked in an irritated tone. His face looked as if he was trying hard to think up reasons not to start hexing students where they sat.

"So you can't drink my blood sir," Neville told him in an innocent tone.

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to drink your blood, Longbottom?" Snape asked, through gritted teeth. Just the idea of drinking blood disgusted him.

"Because you're a vampire, Sir!" Neville replied, trying to stop himself from laughing. His were sparkling with mischief as Snape glared at him.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin students were trying to muffle their laughter.

"I am not a vampire!" Professor Snape sneered. "But if I were you are the last person on this planet whose blood I'd drink.".

"Was that an insult?" Neville asked looking at the other students for an answer. All attempts to hide their laughter was abandoned at this comment.

"It was an insult now would you kindly leave my class and wash away that disgusting smell," Snape commanded, as he began to massage his temple. Oh, how hated them all.

"Just this once I will do as you ask but if you bite me and drink my blood the consequence will be dire," Neville informed the Potion Master, looking very serious.

Neville couldn't help smiling as he left the classroom, his grandmother would be proud of him for doing something like this he was sure of it.

* * *

 **AN2: The following things will be very welcomed by me**

 **A Peguin**

 **Reviews for this story**

 **A Vampire Monkey**

 **Did I mention reviews for this story because I feel that one is very important.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, the favs and follows for this story. I am glad that people are enjoying it.**

* * *

Neville's popularity rose after word got out about what he did in potion's.

He felt more confident than he ever had in his entire life. It was this that gave Hermione Granger the idea to join up with Neville, and help him with the twins challenge.

Hermione chose to do the next prank as both she and Neville knew that no one would suspect her to be working with Neville.

So while others were sizing Neville up as a contender it left Hermione with the perfect opportunity to do whatever she wanted.

The students were working quietly as Professor McGonagall went through the homework handed into her at the beginning the lesson. All but one student's homework was there, Hermione's. Believing that Hermione had simply forgotten to hand it in, Professor McGonagall asked her for it.

"Miss Granger, I don't see your homework here, does happen to be in your bag?". Professor McGonagall tone was soft. It was no secret that Hermione was one of her favorite students.

"Um, no Professor…you see the thing is I didn't do my homework because a pink pony told me not to do it," Hermione replied, with an innocent expression on her face.

Every student in the room looked at Hermione not quite believing what they were hearing and seeing, Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age not doing her homework and participating in a prank!. It was like seeing Draco Malfoy hug Ron Weasley. A Goblin giving money to charity, or Voldemort declaring he was giving up being a Dark Lord to bake cupcakes.

"Miss Granger either give me your homework or tell me the real reason you don't have it," Professor McGonagall demanded in a stern voice.

"I love you," Hermione announced with a smile. Hermione decided if she was going to do a prank she might as well do a two in one completing the challenge a lot faster.

"Miss Granger you do not love me and we will be discussing you not handing in your homework during your detention at eight o'clock tonight in my office, class dismissed," Professor McGonagall said before heading towards her office.

Everyone looked at Hermione like she had grown an extra head, the Gryffindor goody two shoes had just got McGonagall to let them out of class fifteen minutes early.

First Neville pranks Snape, and now Hermione speaks back to McGonagall the wizarding world had gone bonkers.

* * *

 **Dear Mini Pranksters,**

 **Little Ronniekins tells us that Hermione and Neville are the only ones to perform a prank.**

 **We have one thing to say to Hermione and Neville AWESOME, but the rest of you are bad mini Pranksters, get out there and prank now.**

 **Also, whoever comes up with their own pranks and completes our challenge will have a better chance of winning.**

 **From the devilishly handsome Weasley Twins.**

 **P.S Neville and Hermione have teamed up, so they've already completed three of pranks so if any of you want to stand a chance of winning you better get a move on.**

 **P.P.S Ginny was the one who told us about you and Neville teaming up, Hermione.**

* * *

Hermione sat smirking at Ron while he glared at her.

"How could team up with Neville!?" Ron snapped. "But didn't want to team up with me and Harry when asked you to."

"Because Ronald I didn't want to do the challenge then and now I do, any way you and Harry can always join me and Neville you know," Hermione said, enjoying the fact that she did something fun without her two best friends.

"Of course, we're going to team up with you and Nev, Mione," Harry said. The last thing he wanted to have to play referee between his best friends.

"Good meet me in two hours in the abandoned classroom down in the dungeon, I'm going to the library," Hermione said before leaving Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Neville had conducted the perfect plan all they had to do was get Harry and Ron to agree to it.

"No way are me and Harry going to do that, it doesn't even have anything to do with the twins prank list," Ron said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Did you read the twins latest letter?, whoever comes up with the pranks of their own have a better chance of winning and anyway Harry has already agreed" Hermione explained throwing a small smile at Harry.

Ron glared at Harry as if to say thanks traitor, Hermione couldn't stop a full blown grin from escaping onto her face she knew Ron would do it.

Everything was set for tomorrow's prank.

* * *

 **AN: In a place far away, that exists purely in my head. A great battle was fought by Penguins and Geese.**

 **After many centuries, the Penguins were finally victorious but they must forever be on their guard to stop the Geese from returning.**

 **Your reviews will help the Penguins stay victorious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

The Golden Trio and Neville were potions. Hermione and Neville were eager to see how Professor Snape was going to react to their prank whereas Harry and Ron were anything, but eager about it.

Ron didn't want to do what he was about to do. It was all Harry's fault that he had too. He couldn't back out otherwise he would look like a coward. Which to Gryffindor is alone is a bad thing, but to a Weasley, it's a terrible thing.

"Professor Snape my potion wants me to hug you, and it's freaking me out," Ron said with only slightly feigned fear and panic in his face.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you babbling about?" Professor Snape asked his voice half between annoyance and boredom.

After years of teaching Fred and George Weasley, he had learned that whenever a Weasley said something odd they were up to something.

"HE SAID HIS POTION WANTS HIM TO HUG YOU AND ITS FREAKING HIM OUT" Harry shouted loud enough for half of Hogwarts to hear.

"Do not shout in my classroom!" Professor Snape spat through gritted teeth, glaring at Harry.

"Sorry Sevie, I thought because you're hundred and three now you can't hear so well," Harry apologised in a cooing voice.

"Mr. Potter, you will address me as Professor Snape, and I am not a hundred and three," Professor Snape barked. "Mr. Weasley, you will tell me why you interrupted my lesson?".

"A blue monkey stole my pet turtle Freddy and now I feel sad," Ron answered, pouting at the Potion's Master.

The other students couldn't help the laughter escaping their mouth's.

"Potter, Weasley out of my classroom now no arguments, I don't care where you go just get out and the rest of you just get on with your work," Snape commanded before storming into his office

Hermione grinned at Neville, Snape's reaction was just what that they had hoped it would be.

* * *

Ever since Neville had successfully pulled off his prank on Snape he'd been itching to pull another prank and Professor McGonagall was his ideal target, but Dumbledore would do just fine.

Neville chose to perform the prank at breakfast that way he would have a whole school full of witnesses.

Neville stood in front of the teacher's table directly in front of the Headmaster; the great hall was completely silent every student eager to see what Neville was going to do.

"Headmaster I have a proposition for you, either you make me a god or I will steal all your candy for the rest of eternity," Neville threatened, his voice and face deadly serious.

"Even if you do steal all my candy I don't have the power to make you a God," Dumbledore explained gently, his amusement about the whole situation clear on his face.

Several of the other professors were glaring at Dumbledore, thinking to themselves that him finding the students amusing was why they got pranked.

"But, I really I want to be a god then I can smite the pickle people," Neville said in a childish tone.

"I'm afraid someone else is going to have to smite the pickle people, now why don't you go and sit back down at Gryffindor table" Dumbledore told him.

Neville walked away with his arms folded over his chest and a pout on his face trying to hold the laughter inside, four down six to go and one original prank The twins would be proud.

* * *

 **AN: Review to help Neville to achieve his dream to smite the pickle people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews I am glad everyone is enjoying it.**

Hermione was bored, yes she usually found charms interesting, but today Professor Flitwick was going over the basic for those who still couldn't grasp the subject after all these years, hence boredom.

Hermione's newfound rebellious streak kicked in half way through the lesson urging her to make the class more exciting.

"Help me!" Hermione screamed out, as soon as she spoke all eyes were on her. "A penguin stole my sock."

"Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" Professor Flitwick asked Hermione.

Minvera and Severus told him the girl was acting out of character, but until now he hadn't believed them.

"A knife is a daddy. A fork is a mommy and a spoon is a baby." Hermione announced, cheerfully blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?" Professor Flitwick asked his squeaky voice full of concern for one of his favorite students.

Hermione took a few moments to think the question over. Was she feeling?

She was feeling great. She was having fun and didn't mean she'd lost the plot or was sickening for something.

"Of course, I'm feeling okay Professor it's my army of flying monkeys that are feeling glum," Hermione said grinning at her Professor.

"Flying monkeys Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked wearily.

"Yep, I stole an army of monkeys from a dragon, but there a bit glum I think they're missing the goat cheese mountain" Hermione explained.

"Right, Miss Granger as interesting as this conversation is I am going back to teaching the class," Professor Flitwick told her trying to make his voice sound firm.

"Okey dokey little marshmallow" Hermione replied distracted by the smiley faces she had drawn on her fingertips.

Hermione was more than aware that she was getting odds looks because of the way she was behaving, but she didn't care. The last week and a half not being bothered about things made her life a lot less stressful.

* * *

 **Dear Prankster apprentices,**

 **We want to express how proud we are of Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. So as a token of how proud we are, we going to issue you four of an additional challenge each,**

 **Ron: Your challenge is to ask Snape to sing you a lullaby.**

 **Harry: Your challenge is to scream random words out.**

 **Neville :You are to tell Professor McGonagall you're sorry your left big toe stole her hat.**

 **Hermione: You're to act as if you've gone insane for the rest of the school year.**

 **To the other potential pranksters shame on you for not interrupting the professors and asking random things.**

 **Sincerely Fred and George the brilliant genius prankster twins.**

 **P.S. Ron lets Ginny join your group of pranksters or we'll tell mum about the time you blew up Charlie's old room and dad covered up for you.**

* * *

 **AN: Review for world peace, and if you don't care about world peace then review anyway because I really appreciate them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews I will try to update as quickly and often as I can.**

Professor Snape should have known by the insane grins on the golden trio's and Neville's face that they were up to something, but he was much too busy criticizing Seamus's potion to notice.

"Professor Sevie will you sing me a lullaby?"Ron asked, in a childish voice. "Because I'm sad and that's what my mummy does if I'm feeling sad."

"FRIED LOLLIPOPS WANT MY FIREBOLT!" Harry shouted, making Snape's left eye twitch. The boy in Snape's opinion was lucky that he Lily's son otherwise he'd hex the little twerp and face the consequences of his actions.

"Mr. Potter do not shout in my classroom. Mr. Weasley hell will freeze over before I sing you or anybody else a lullaby," Professor Snape declared, with annoyance in voice and eyes. "Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom why are you pretending to sword fight with spoons?".

Hermione looked at Snape as if he had just asked her the most insane question on the planet.

"The important question here professor is why aren't you pretend sword fighting with a spoon?" Hermione asked while Neville was trying to balance his spoon his nose.

"SEVIE DOESN'T HAVE A SPOON" Harry shouted, then started laughing maniacally and clapping his hands.

"Potter shut it before I put in detention until you graduate, Granger the reason I'm not pretending to sword fight with a spoon is because I'm not a two-year-old now explain why you are pretending to sword fight in my classroom" Snape demanded.

"Because I'm two and a half and I wanna" Hermione responded, grinning proudly.

Every student could see Snape clenching his jaw as if it would magically make all the students vanish from his classroom.

"I WANT A PONY" Harry screamed.

"That's it, Potter go to Dumbledore's office. Granger, Longbottom put the spoons away and Weasley stop staring at your hands as if they just magically appeared" Snape ordered daring anyone to argue with him.

Harry opened the potions classroom door before he walked out of it and slamming the door he screamed a farewell to Snape: " BYE SEVIE I HOPE THE TROLLS EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS".

It was unfair, nearly every time Ron and the others pulled a prank she'd miss it all because she was a year younger than him.

Ginny liked to prank people just as much as the twins did and if she couldn't be involved in Ron's and the others pranks she'd pranked alone.

Ginny decided to pull her first prank in charms because she knew Professor Flitwick would be less likely to put her in detention.

Ginny cradled a tattered teddy bear wrapped up in a blue blanket," Go to sleep little Blinky , Go to sleep and fetch me a donkey" Ginny sang softly her voice drawing the whole class attention.

"Miss Weasley why are you singing to a teddy bear?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Voldemort asked me to take care of his teddy bear Blinky and who am I to argue with a murdering nut job" Ginny said while trying to soothe the teddy bear as if it was a baby.

Professor Flitwick was torn between wanting to ask what Ginny was on about and not wanting to have to go through a completely random discussion.

"Miss Weasley I'm sure when He-Who-Must-Not- Be Named asked you to take of Blinky he didn't mean you had to sing to the bear" Professor Flitwick said feeling like a complete idiot for agreeing with the girl.

"You're probably right Professor I'll just put Blinky on table, continue with the lesson my green Professor" Ginny said placing Blinky on the table.


End file.
